In the Night
by Wicken25
Summary: Elite shinobi outwitted by his brother and teammates. Someone has to pay and Sakura has been nominated first for her decite. Will passion bloom as she tries to survive the payback for her team mates?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is really a test document/story to see how the site works when I transfer documents over. I really don't know what to write to start off so I guess it will probably be something short. A one-shot maybe unless it starts to turn into something interesting. I decided that after this story I will explore many various ways to write stories and hope everyone can help me in this endeavour with reviews and messages to me on how to improve. Without further to do I give you my first short story.

Disclamir: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!

Summary: "Get back here you pest!" Shouts an irritated shinobi as he chases down his brother and his friends throughout Konoha. Will the troublemakers finally outwit the Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha extraordinaire? Or will his chasing lead to even more problems than he is ready for. Non-Masscre

It was a warm day in Konoha when Itachi realised that his bedroom had been infiltrated by his little brother Sasuke and his teammates. He pretended to still be sleeping as he heard them whisper outside his bedroom. "I can't believe you guys want to do this! What if we get caught? We are so dead!" He heard the female Sakura whisper outside behind his bedroom door.

"No it is absolutely perfect! You have to go do it! We need to gather information on someone and who better to be the person then Sasuke's older brother? We will get A's for sure on this assignment if we can gather information on an Anbu Captain like Itachi!" Whispered Naruto Uzumaki, I should have known it was his idea, thought Itachi. That yellow headed runt has been best friends with his brother since they have been teamed together as gennin for the past three years now.

"Idiot! Keep your voice down! I can get in more serious shit than the lot of you because I live with him and if he finds out what were going to pull I can guarantee the next headstones in the ninja grave yard would read this "Team Seven, The ones foolish enough to go where no one has gone before, and lived"" Hushed a furious Sasuke at his fellow teammates. "Sakura you know what you have got to do right?"

"I don't know about this...I mean sure I know what we have got to figure out and all but can't Naruto do it? With his...."

"No! It has to be you! If he finds out it was Naruto then....."

"I don't mind but it doesn't last long and the exploding popping sound it makes would give me away like that! Besides he has seen it before." Naruto whispered back as he slowly moved closer to the screen door that separated them all.

Itachi wondered what they were going to make Sakura do and decided to play along with there plan for now to see what they were up too and pretended to go back to sleep. He heard the screen door open slightly and smirked at the thought of them actually sneaking in here and decided to grade them on their ability himself to see if they can infiltrate and gather information without waking an occupant in the room and leaving it exactly as it was when they leave.

He heard nothing for a few seconds. Good Itachi thought, they are masking their footsteps. He heard a very slight sound at his desk. Not bad he thought but he wondered if they would find the secret compartment underneath the false bottom. A False bottom within a false bottom drawer was always the more interesting way to hid things Itachi thought, especially today with team seven snooping around.

Itachi felt a slight decline in his bed and was startled. What on earth? He thought as he felt someone slowly crawl towards home. He took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh to pretend that he was still sleeping to the others, although he enjoyed their breaths suddenly inhaling at the thought of him possible waking up. He smelled fresh soap and shampoo that seemed to carry the scent of cherries. So Sakura was the one on his bed, thought Itachi, but what on earth are they going to make her do....SHIT!

Itachi franticly thought when he felt Sakura slowly touch him. Softly at first then slowly she pressed her body into him in the bed and Itachi felt himself begin to warm up in areas he really shouldn't be warming up towards his brother's teammate! She sighed into Itachi's ear and he felt her press into him again and feel him up. Sliding those soft slender hands over his chest, shit Itachi thought why did he have to sleep without a shirt and pants wearing only his briefs. Itachi continued to frantically figure out what was going on with his body when he suddenly felt her hand stroking him through the sheets of his bed over his privates. Then suddenly she was kissing him. Itachi gasped out and she slid her tongue into his mouth and a small pill of some sort passed from Sakura to Itachi and he swallowed, Oh shit he thought, and after that Itachi forgot everything.

Sakura looked quickly into Itachi's face to see if the sleeping pill was working. Her heart kept pounding as she felt up her secret crush and kissing him. Sasuke probably knew she liked his brother, probably, but she could never out right admit or deny the fact to him, not that he ever asked. He was just grateful she wasn't one of his fan girls anymore constantly hanging off of him. Now he seemed a lot more relax around her and talked with her a bit more. But now wasn't the time to think about this stuff now.

Sakura quickly jumped off the bed and made her way over quietly to the boys as they stared at her with open mouths and bugging out eyes. "What ?" Sakura whispered furiously.

"Where in the hell did you learn that Sakura?" Naruto whispered in a kind of squeaky voice.

"Academy training for girls class only for the undercover seduction missions, I was one of the few girls selected, I can't tell you anymore but I can just bet that Sasuke took the mens version so he can explain that to you later." Sakura said while looking away blushing as she rubbed her foot in the ground. It is kind of embarrassing to be taking that class but she had really no choice in the matter. It was standard for her genjutsu type training.

"We have to hurry," whispered Sasuke to the others as he turned quickly away from them as they started their physical examination of Itachi for personal info. Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly turned around as Naruto and Sasuke started measuring everything on his older brother and whispered the measurements to her as she quickly jotted it down. They were also to check for scars, old and new injuries, as well as other signs on the body.

"Sakura were done, lets get out of here," Whispered Sasuke as he quickly covered his brother back up with the sheets.

"Did you guys get all of the rest of the information on habits and stuff?" She asked as they quickly jumped out his bedroom window, closed it then ran away from the Uchiha compound.

"Ya we got it all so lets hurry back to the meeting point." Naruto said as they ran through the streets of the village.

They ran to the very place they met the first time and waited for their teacher Kikashi to come relieve them of their papers. When he did come it was with a poof of cloud and his usually book, if they can really call it that, and looked at them all.

"So did you complete the mission?" He asked non-chantley as if he really didn't care what so ever.

"Ya we did," Sasuke said as he handed over the papers. Kikashi looked through them.

"Well it seems to be all in order but you forgot something very important."

"What?"

"His name!"

Oh they all exclaimed as Sasuke quickly wrote down the name in the slot that asked for name, when he took the papers back from Kikashi. He quickly gave them back over and he glanced at the name and then he stared at it bug eyed or should we say eye? He blinked twice at the sheet, rubbed his eyes then blinked again.

"You...you didn't...oh my...ahem, you do know that these are going to be submitted right? Then whoever submits them will tell everyone else all of this personal information they can remember since there are no copies of these...You are all going to be so dead when he finds out!"

At that all team members went a very pale shade of white. As Kikashi held up the sheet over his shoulder as he turned around saying he was going to brag to Asuma and Kurenai about what his team did as he waved the sheets. He told them to have a nice life and enjoy it while it lasts because everyone will find out by tomorrow and when he hears about it he will find them and at that he poofed away leaving three very white students staggering against each other as all of them imagined their deaths by the hands of Itachi Uchiha.

And that is it so far, I think this leaves me open to explore the terrors that Itachi will inflict upon Sakura and her team mates while a spark of passion begins to bloom, don't you think? Please review! Also this is the Shippuden age of everyone but Sasuke doesn't wear that ugly snake clothes, he wears something far more cooler like a combination of his first two outfits the blue one and black one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanx to all of people who reviewed the first chapter. I know it has been a couple of days but it is really hot out and I find myself wanting to sleep the day away even though I really need to find a summer job. God even the nights are brutal. Anyway I hope the next chapter will be satisfying and I really don't plan these things it just kind of goes from where it left off so without further ado the next chapter!

PS: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Itachi woke up with a splitting headache as if a katanna was cutting slowly back and forth in his head. He blinked slowly in the morning light trying to remember what happened the night before. HE couldn't recall anything after going to bed from his mission and he was sure he didn't have a head wound or a headache before he went to sleep. Itachi slowly pushed back the covers and get out of bed and made his way out of his room down the hall to the bathroom to get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He looked up in the mirror and sighed at his usual unkempt bed hair and started his usual morning routine of looking good without the obvious effort of looking good. He went back to his room and put on some casual clothes and tied his hair back with a black elastic. He sighed then went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning," he yawned as he saw his mom behind the kitchen counter frying up some eggs.

"Good Morning Itachi, one egg or two this morning?" She asked as she started to flip the eggs.

"Two, I feel like I haven't eaten in days, I will want some breakfast sausages to and some bread if we have any please."

"Really? Sure I can make some for you, go wake your brother if he is still in his room I didn't hear him at all this morning."

"Sure thing...Sasuke you in there? Time to wake up!" Itachi called through the screen door to his brother's room after he left the kitchen. He didn't hear anything inside and opened the door. He noticed the overnight bag missing and some clothes along with the fact his brother was obviously not in his room. Itachi looked around for a note and found one on his dresser saying he will be staying at Naruto's training with him. Itachi went back into the Kitchen and passed the note to his mother as he sat down and ate breakfast.

"At Naruto's? Last time Sasuke stayed over at Naruto's he came back in the middle of the night stating that he would never ever sleep in the pig sty ever again. And do you remember how pale he was and that he was sweating? He was locked in the bathroom all day, most likely expired milk of Naruto's and he drank without checking first." Itachi pointed out to his mother after she read it out loud.

"Oh ya...well maybe he decided to give Naruto another chance and will probably be more careful this time. Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke, I need you to give this muffin recipe to Mrs. Haruno, she just adored my muffins and I her cupcakes and we decided to exchange recipes, I want to try them for your father tonight so I need you to go do it this morning if possible."

"Ok, I will do it before my check-up at the hospital, ja." At that Itachi picked up his plate and put it in the sink, kissed his mom on the cheek and left after plucking up the index card off the counter.

Itachi left the house and walked through the compound and had a few words with everyone that passed as they said good morning. After He was outside the gates he decided to hurry up a bit more and took the faster way to the Haruno residence by rooftops.

Itachi arrived there and knocked on the door as he waited for someone to answer, thankfully it was Mrs Haruno herself and she invited him in while she went to get the recipe for him.

"You know you ninja these days keep the most terrible hours, now when Sakura came in late last night and I asked her why she said it was for an assignment on recon and intelligence, did you ever have to do that Uchiha san?"

"Yes it was a standard mission for all Genin. If I recall correctly they have to do recon on a chunnin levl ninja or higher but usually they have to deal with chunnin..." Itachi said as he slowly recalled something from the night before, but it was such a hazy memory all he could remember was being kissed passionately and shook it off as a wet dream of some sort. He smiled suddenly at the woman and plucked the new recipe from her hands.

"I have to go now..."Itachi started off saying when he was interrupted.

"Sakura left early in the morning and went to Naruto's said she was cleaning the place up and had some training to do with them so she won't be back for a couple of days. Can you imagine that two boys and one girl living together under one roof? But my dear girl has so much strength I guess my thoughts are really groundless since the girl is old enough now. She then started saying she was going to get her own place now near the hospital. I will miss her around here. Ah but I have been keeping you here long enough and I am sure you have much to do then listen around to an old woman like me."

Itachi smiled and said thank you for her time when he stepped out the door and then stopped turned around and whispered into the woman's ear. "I do not think you realize that age has only enhanced your looks Mrs. Haruno, you have a nice day now." At that Itachi took off leaving a blushing woman behind with thoughts of her younger years and that if she weren't married...well let's keep that thought left alone.

Itachi hurried through Konoha has he thought about the things he has learned that morning about team seven and thought it really odd. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt an apprehension about the coming day and realised that the headache he had when he woke up might be a warning of future migraines to come.

Itachi got to the hospital and notified the nurses he was here for his standard checkups when he noticed that they weren't making eye contact with him, not that they were any different from usual and Itachi knew that he was considered good looking and a prime bait for certain woman and have had girls giggle over him quietly before but usually they are to put off by the cold person act (he was cold to most people and only those that really knew him get to really know him and his other sides). But they were giggling like they knew something about him that they didn't want him to know. He frowned and walked off towards the examining rooms that one of the girls managed to speak to him ell him about before they went back to eyeing him and giggling again.

Itachi felt a sudden chill down his spine and didn't like it one bit and immediately went into examining room one. It just so happened Asuma was just finishing up with Tsunade as they chatted about his old students. He looked up as Itachi came in and started laughing his head off, Itachi frowned .

"What is so funny Asuma?"

"Oh..nothing...much...just that I never knew that you had such a LONG attachment ! I bet the girls will be dying to find out if the rumours are true!" Laughed Asuma as he thumped Itachi on his back.

"...Sassssuuuuukkkkkkkeeeeee!" Growled Itachi as he tuned to leap out the window but Tsunade quickly grabbed him.

"Calm down! You still need your physical and unfortunately for you I also need to verify if their physical information is correct so ...Itachi...I need you to strip for measurements!" She said the last bit with a laugh as she thumped him hard in the back.

Itachi spent the next hour in misery although he didn't show it, as Tsunade measured everything and compared her notes on her clipboard with others. He could recognize Sasuke and Naruto's penmanship when he flicked on the sharingan and was absolutely furious that the two were touching him and measuring him. Then suddenly he asked "Wait why don't I remember this? I know that medication was given to me but most memory lost pills would have been ineffective upon learning of the memory. So why can't I remember but for the vague knowing it was done?"

"Hmmmm, open wide let's take a look...ahhhh! So she succeeded I must get that recipe! My dear student has been working on a permanent memory loss pill that only an antidote can cure for. But unfortunately, I don't have the antidote or memory release pill. You will need to go find Sakura for that. But you better not hurt her or ..." She left off threatening Itachi. "But whatever punishment for Naruto and your brother I don't really care just don't kill them and put them on the disabled lists for too long, we need them as shinobi."

"Hnn I will take that under advisement," as Itachi pulled back on his clothes. He quickly bowed to her then poofed out of the room leaving the Hokage laughing at his expense behind.

/

Sakura shivered suddenly as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She looked over her shoulder out the window of Naruto's apartment and had a sudden sense of foreboding. She spent the entire night in Naruto's apartment and helped him clean up and clean out the garbage. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing over what to eat for breakfast.

"Guys! I think he is coming! What do we do?" Sakura said to the others as they suddenly stiffened and stared in horror over Sakura's shoulder.

"Hello their boys, hello Sakura...it seems that you have taken of something of mine that I want back, but unfortunately for me it is currently out of my reach but you three are most certainly not. Especially you Sakura, I want that antidote."

Sakura stiffened when she heard the voice coming from behind her on the window sill she was just looking out of. The sound of Itachi's voice sent shivers down her back and she slowly turned around.


End file.
